jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life of a Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus!
This was based off Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV. Don't edit without the permisson of Pythor9449! Ages 5 and up due to mild violence and peril. Prolouge: Rarity Alan Grant digs up a rare, nearly complete Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus skeleton, having died in a horrible eruption on Isla Tyrannus. He and Hammond clone the Rex into a reptile egg within a year and put it on Isla Sorna, the reserve for those not yet ready to be shipped to the park itself. Chapter 1: Revenge The Rex brings down an exported Edmontosaurus and is feeding on the until a Spinosaurus attacks the Rex due to complications in the food supply. The Spinosaur bites Rex's neck but Rex retaliates and stuns the Spinosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus continues to have a fight with the creature, but during the fight, he refuses to notice a hungry Utahraptor has stolen the Edmontosaurus! While the Tyrannosaur is distracted by the lack of his meal, the Spinosaurus knocks the Tyrannosaur into a birch tree and injures the king. The Spinosaurus attempts to give the Tyrannosaur the killing blow, but is a second late, allowing Tyrannosaurus to inflict the throat removal. The Rex roars in victory and eats his new (and only remaining) kill. Chapter 2: Mating Season The Male Tyrannosaur is walking around the island, when he hears the bellow of a female Tyrannosaurus Ultimus. He responds to the call, but it appears she doesn't hear him. He moves closer to the call, and this time, a response is given. He hunts down a Triceratops as an engagement gift, and he only suffers a jab to the leg. The drops the carcass in front of his fiancee, and she seems mildly impressed. But when she's ready to eat, the carcass blinks. The male didn't even bother to really kill the food! Despite this, it only takes a simple foot to the side to shut the whiny Trike up. The female is impressed by the taste. No maggots. She soon eats the Triceratops, day by day. Night by night. By 5 days, the meal is finished... but the Female is not happy with the male sticking around. She's pregnant, and she knows from her last experience of trying to mate that Males don't do well with eggs and hatchlings. She chases her once husband off, and goes back to rest in the ribs of the now finished meal. The male is sad, but he knows that this is how life goes. Now, we will follow the Female's Life. Chapter 3: Babies The babies begin to hatch, one by one. The babies know their first instincts: get warm and eat. The babies find shelter under leaves in the nest, and they feed on nice, soft Berries. A roar sounds, it is a Spinosaurus wanting revenge for her dead husband. The family quickly takes refuge in very large, very thick bushes, where the nest is located. After the terror passes, the female bellows to make sure nothing is around. A violent Allosaurus pack responds from close by the Mother Tyrannosaur. The new parent is outnumbered, but is bigger and stronger. The Allosaurus go after her, but get swatted away like flies.The biggest Allosaurus, the leader at 46 ft long, attacks but is killed quickly by multiple bites and after a while, the Allosaur gets bitten in half as it roars with immense pain. When she takes it back to the nest, she finds a mother Carcharodontosaurus approching the nest with her children. The baby Rexes get excited and jump up and down, wanting to play with the baby Carcharos: and they are having loads of fun! The parents accept but they are watching over them closely and the Tyrannosaurus is watching over the female Carcharo, as it could kill the babies any time it wants because of it's huge size. But Tyrannosaurus Ultimus are even bigger, and they could scare or even kill the Carcharo, leaving the babies with only a father. The Carcharodontosaurus leave and promise they will return to play. The female T-Rex-U has a horrible memory with Spinosaurus: she was one of the baby Tyrannosaurus in 2003, when the Spinosaurus' father killed her father. She goes up to talk to the Spinosaurus, as she doesn't want to teach the babies about revenge any time soon. Chapter 4:Spike The mother Rex roars at Spike and Spike roars back,signaling a fight.Spike tries to carry the Rex in it's mouth upside down and kill it but as soon as he finally gets it,he feels a horrible pain:His weak spot,the Stomach had been bitten.He roared in pain but slashed the Tyrannosaur's left eye,making it half-blind.It was follow up by a failed JP3 style neck snap and the mother Rex bit Spike's neck with all her might and kills Spike.The Rex roars in pain as it is bitten in the stomach.Unknown eyes grab Spike and attack him.Spike comes out weak.He is able to scare the female away to her nest.Spike roars loudly and goes back to what he was doing Chapter 5:Isla Tyrannus Category:Isla Sorna Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:FanFiction